Seeing Double
by shortybubbles27
Summary: There's a mysterious girl and Toph feels as if she is not needed in the group. Will she do something about it or leave? read to find out!
1. Who's that girl?

Avatar the last air bender

1st chapter

Who's that girl?

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were in one of the air temples. Katara was just mixing soup for Opa when she looked over to see what the rest were doing she saw a black haired dash behind a corner. Katara was confused and took roll.

"Aang, Toph, Sokka, The duke, pip squeak, Dad, Suki, Haru Who else?" Katara said out loud.

"He, he"

"Did you guy's here that." Katara sounded panicked.

"You must be going crazy." Toph commented.

"He, he"

"There it is again." Katara said louder.

"Katara you need to calm down, take a break." Sokka offered.

"Let's just see what Katara has to say. Katara you have the floor." Aang said.

"I keep hearing this "He, he" sound and I saw a girl with black hair in a bun."

Everybody looked at Toph.

"I didn't do anything!" Toph argued.

"Shhhhh! Everybody listen!" Katara said.

"He, he"

"She's right" Sokka said.

"Let's go." Aang added.

They all sprinted around the left corner and no one was there.

"He, he"

"It's getting louder!" Toph yelled.

They all took a right. No sign of a girl. Another left.

"Guys I feel vibrations they must be getting closer." Toph claimed.

Turned a left and facing a wall was a girl in a black bun wearing earth kingdom clothes.

"What are you doing here?!?" Sokka yelled. He turned her around and held her by the arms against the wall. "Tell us all about you."

"The most important things about me do you really need to know?" She said.

"This is our hide out." Sokka said.

"It's a free nation!" The girl said.

"What's so wrong about telling us." Aang argued. He wasn't the kind of guy to get mad but he was.

"Very well." She said. "The three most important things about me is. My name is Gita and I'm a earth bender." Gita demonstrated by raising rocks in the air and setting them back down. "And I'm blind"

Everybody turned and looked at Toph who was in the back almost dying from the news she just heard.

_____________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but my next chapters will be longer!**


	2. Just another red apple

"Gita, Toph. Toph, Gita." Sokka looked at both of them and they didn't move.

"Hi Toph." Gita stuck out her hand.

Toph didn't even try to think what Gita was doing and stomped off.

"Why don't you join us for dinner." Aang offered.

"I don't think Toph likes me." Gita had a hint of country accent.

"She just needs to get used to you. Toph isn't much of a social person." Aang said.

Aang then glanced on the wall behind Gita and there was poor cave drawing of stick figures.

"What were you doing?" Aang asked.

"Before you guys came and threatened me, I was making drawing with my earth bending." Gita said.

They looked at the drawings and back at her.

"I take your silence as you're looking at my drawings. I'm blind. Go figure." Gita commented.

"Would you like to join us for dinner? Or not?" Aang said.

"Sure, if Toph doesn't mind."

"Right this way Gita." Sokka said.

They all went back to their camp ground, while Gita went the wrong way. Sokka came back to get her and all she said was "I'm blind!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Toph laid still in her giant rock tent staring at a tiny piece of paper with sacred, golden ink. It said "_you will always be unique and I will always love you."_ It was a message from her mother. Toph couldn't read it but she knew it by heart. Toph thrusted it in the air and set a boulder right on top of it. Toph crossed her arms and laid on the ground. "you're special" the ground said soothingly. "Your just part of a group I bet there is a hundred more blind earth benders out there." the walls said hastily. Toph got up, and ran out of there and couldn't take another minute. Toph kept hearing voices that argued she didn't know which side to take. Toph didn't know what to do and she faced the facts that she wasn't unique.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I've knocked on her earth tent for a while and there is no sound from it at all." Katara said coming back to the table.

"Maybe I should go." Gita said.

"There is really know need." Sokka said pulling her hand.

They ate there rice talking while Sokka sat there thinking of new jokes like "why did the chicken cross the road?"

Gita handed a tree her plate and stood there for a couple seconds until Sokka led her to Katara.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Toph was just coming back from her long rest and realized she had missed dinner.

"I saved you some rice and egg plant." Katara said trying to be helpful.

"Not hungry" Toph moped around air temples and picking up rocks and just feeling them to see what they said. Some said "your mom loves you." Toph can't repeat some others. Toph threw foul mouthed ones on the ground and ran. Toph decided to rest by an air temple.

"Hi Toph, I thought you would be here, this is the first place I came when I got here." Gita said comforting.

Gita felt Toph all over and when she got to her feet Gita felt the bottomless scarlet, ruby red shoes Toph wore a lot.

"Those feel like cool shoes." Gita commented. "A stylish shoe for the blind earth bender"

Toph remembered that, that was the first thing she said whenever she put on her shoes.

Toph just tried in a helpless event to blow her bangs out of her face and thinking that was just another similarity. Toph hated to be part of a group, she wanted to be the happy one in a school of sad ones, Toph wanted to be the fish against the current, the green apple in a group of red ones.

"but I guess I'm just another red apple. If I could see what color they were." One more thought among the others Toph had.

The sun was setting and the grass at the air temples were still blowing. Outside it was chilly and Toph was getting numb.

"I'm going inside." Toph said.

"Toph's kind of mad for some reason, maybe she got in a fight with Katara." Sokka suggested coming around the corner. "I heard you guys talking."

"She won't be around me for more then a minute!" Gita said.

Sokka perched on the ground right beside Gita.

"It's okay give her some time." Sokka said, so Gita wouldn't be offended.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Toph clutched the egg plant and rice plate that Katara was holding.

"Toph…."Katara started but Toph just stormed off once again to her earth tent.

Toph ate gloomily thinking of what her parents would say if they found out about Gita. Toph counted the hours, minutes, even seconds and thought it has been a while since she had felt everybody. Toph, trying to be in a better mood crushed her earth tent and when she felt at the same air temple Sokka and Gita were kissing. Katara walked by and dropped the tray she was carrying when she saw the catastrophe.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Please read and review! Did you like it? Third chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Who will come out the winner?

"Sokka! She's our guest! You can't make out with her!" Katara said.

"I don't know what came over me, It won't happen again." Sokka said as he raised his hand as if he was swearing.

Toph had to much running through her head by now. Gita took a walk and was joined by Aang.

Gita had now returned and it was very late. The moon had just come out and stars were everywhere, the view was phenomenal. Everybody had sat on the edge of the air temples eating newly made food out of fire cracker plants, talking, and watching the scene. Toph and Gita however had hiked to parts unknown because, well you know why. Every time Toph turned a corner or flipped around She felt a figure standing there and of course would be Gita, because everybody was watching the view.

Gita's excuse was "Great brains think alike." Which just about threw Toph over the edge.

She couldn't handle all the similarities, first blindness, then the earth bending, next shoes, finally the same brains?!?!?!?!?!?

Toph laid it out plain and simple "Gita," She started doubtfully "I don't think we have been getting along to well"

"Yeah, I have been getting the vibe that you don't like me" Gita replied.

"No it's not that, just that I was so, so, ….. Consumed by all the similarities."

"What similarities?"

That practically made steam come out of Toph's ears. Toph decided to go through with her plan and said "Gita, You are going to duel me and the undefeated soul stays, and the loser laves. "

No arguments came from Gita, all she said was "If you want to."

The earth benders took their stances. Toph opened up with a boulder coming from the side. Gita dodged and collapsed a wall of rock on Toph. It got her right leg. Next Gita produced pointy stalagmites Toph was surrounded. Toph toppled them over, and hit Gita with a series of small pebbles. Boulders, rocks, pebbles everything was flying! It was a while until anybody heard anything but, they thought it was just the wind. Toph and Gita were fighting so much that Toph scratched her feet could not see. Gita had finished off Toph off by throwing the rock down and made a "BOOM!", but had missed. Gita held a big boulder over Toph, then decided that she had won. Gita set the rock down. Sokka came sprinting around the corner.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"Toph just started attacking me, and I had to have self defense. Right?" Gita replied looking the wrong way.

"Toph why did you do that?" Sokka asked.

"I didn't! She's a liar!" Toph pointed to the figure standing there trying to act innocent.

"Toph I know you have differences but, We do not call our guests liars." Sokka took Gita by the shoulders.

"Okay, Mr. Know-it-all, who would you believe? Me who has been with the group a couple years now or this dirty low life that has been partially in the group for two days?" Toph asked and toward the end held up two fingers.

"Gita." Sokka said without thinking.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Toph sat criss-cross in her earth tent focusing her whole mind of her hatrid of Sokka right now.

"It's probably just because he was kissing her last night." Toph thought out loud where no one could hear her.

He should know by now that Toph would never do that. Toph thought and thought about this until she cried herself to sleep._____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the 3****rd**** chapter! Hope you like! Nice reviews are appreciated!!!!!!!!! (But constructive criticism is okay too!)**


	4. Eavesdropping

Toph packed up the remainder of her things leaving behind the note in golden ink.

"Toph you don't have to do this." said Katara trying to reason with her, Toph had only told them that she was leaving, not about the battle, or the bet, Toph now knew that she did not belong here. Toph made rock steps up to the regular ground and took her first step. She held still and let the tears stream down her face. She went all the way to the eighth step until she realized the most important person she would be leaving behind was Sokka. Toph knew that the reason she dreaded so much about Sokka taking Gita's side was because she loved him. Her heart said go back but her head and feet said to leave you'll find plenty of new lovers.

"Please, Please make up your mind girl!" Toph pleaded. She ran and ran up the steps, because no more will she listen anybody else. Toph now went with her gut at that exact moment and left. She was at the top step whenever she noticed Sokka with a troubled look on his face. Tears now waterfalls she jogged out of the air temples and journeyed away.

"Toph…." Sokka said holding out his hand.

"Sokka she assaulted me, I think you should stop thinking about your self and start thinking about the group." Gita suggested.

"Maybe you're right…." Sokka trailed off.

"Of course I'm right. Now let's go for a walk and see the sunset." Gita kissed Sokka on the cheek. "I know the perfect route, but first I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Sokka took one more glance at the staircase and then left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Toph now was probably an hour away by now. Toph's tears had dried by now, and she couldn't make any more. Toph was walking with hands behind her head, and came to a cave, but it was blocked up. Toph was just about to burst that rock, that was blocking the cave into pieces, but she heard a small voice. Of course she was curious so, Toph moved the rock a little so she could hear.

"Sorry, I'm late. I succeeded your first request, she left. By the way I love that magenta shirt you're wearing."

"Good, now you know what to do next. Gain the pony tailed one's trust and you will get your reward."

"What after that?"

"Finish off the air bender, and water bender, and bring the pony tailed one to me. Then capture the Blind Bandit."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. You'll get your boyfriend back as soon as you get me what I want! Now leave!"

Toph went behind the side of the cave. While a figure walked out. The two voices sounded very familiar.

"Wait a second, waster bender, pony tailed one, Blind Bandit, air bender! They want everybody I love!" Toph thought. Toph rushed as fast as she could to her true home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm back!" Gita said coming back.

"What took you so long?" Sokka asked a little depressed.

" Lady business. Now come on." The almost, halfway couple walked into a forest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Toph was out of breath and rested by a tree she was still a little ways away the filthy person that doing all of this, he or she were probably killing all of her friends, and hanging Sokka, or torturing him. One tear ran down her cheek and because of that she kept running.

Toph remembers the dirt bag's exact sentence _"Finish off the air bender, and water bender, and bring the pony tailed one to me. Then capture the Blind Bandit."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter is too short but I thought it was pretty exciting. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry that Toph is acting so un-Toph)**


	5. Almost There

"You know Katara, and Aang There are some delightful berries in this one place I know, where's a map?" Gita asked. Sokka held out the map for her. "Okay go here and then just stay at the tree and a person will come and show you where they are."

"Is it safe?" Katara asked.

"Of course it's safe! I have been there millions of times." Gita answered. "Come on Sokka." Katara and Aang headed South, and Gita and Sokka ran to the regular ground where Toph had left.

"Katara are you sure we are going the right way?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, I'm just going the place Gita said" Katara answered.

"Wait how did Gita read?"

"Come to think of it I don't really now."

"Maybe she read with her hands."

"I don't know"

Aang turned his head and saw a mango tree in bloom. "I think that is the tree Gita was talking about." The two benders sat there and talked until they just stared at the cumulus clouds forming.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gita and Sokka were sitting having a picnic at a rock very close to a blocked up cave.

"Sokka" Gita began. "Are you emotionally hurt by Toph leaving?"

"Yes" Sokka answered.

"Are you psyched, because I'm staying?"

"Yes"

"Do you trust me?" Gita asked.

"Yes"

"Are you positively sure?" Gita asked.

This question made Sokka uneasy, and swirled around the fire cracked plants in his stomach. "I guess" Sokka finally decided.

"Then I'd like you to meet my Father." Gita said.

"Your father? I think we're moving a little too fast." Sokka declared.

"I know, but he is really nice, and he is really close, a couple of yards from here."

"Okay…"Sokka answered.

Gita grabbed Sokka's hand, and they ran to that blocked up cave.

"Sokka, I'm going to be right back." Gita declared.

"Where?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's not important."

"Then why are you going to go do it if it's not important?"

"Just, because!"

Gita stomped off in a different direction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Katara? What do you think that one looks like?" Aang asked pointing to a stray stratus cloud with his hands behind his head on the white lotus flowers.

"Appa" Katara answered.

"Really? I think it looks like a rock."

"Aang, you think every cloud is a rock."

"Nu-uh, I think that one looks like a cloud"

"Oh, Aang, you make me laugh."

'rustle, rustle'

"What was that?" Katara asked sitting up.

Suddenly three rocks came there way, and Katara slashed them with water vapor.

"We're being ambushed!" Aang exclaimed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" Katara said sarcastically.

Spikes came right toward Aang and Katara and Aang melted it with fire.

"Lets get out of here!" Katara commanded.

Then right when Aang turned his back to run and Katara slowly walking backwards with water as a defense when they were hit by some boulders.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm coming Sokka!" Toph said to herself right when she arrived the air temples. Apparently no one was present. "Where could they have gone?" Toph thought. She heard a boom and headed that way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A male voice shrieked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry we didn't really see any of Toph. Also sorry if it's a short chapter. Please Read and Review!!!!!!!**


	6. The Real Bad Guy

"Stop right there Gita" Toph yelled coming into the cave as Gita finished hooking Sokka to the rocky wall. "You can't stop me now. I have built my empire and it is not falling down!" Gita said oh so confident You really thought that I was a innocent and loving girl who just wanted to be with you. Well think again!" Gita shot fire at Toph quickly, luckily Toph was already out of the way.

"I thought you were an earth bender!" Toph said.

"No, you can thank my special friend for those amazing effects. A man stepped in from the shadows.

"Zinzibar?" Toph asked herself.

"Yes! the day you declined he swore revenge, and it's pretty much in the bag. Zinzibar Through Toph against the wall using rocks of all sizes traveling at sonic speed right next to Sokka.

"Sokka, you're alright!" Toph said.

"Yes, but what's with this Zinzibar guy?"

"Well you see A couple of years ago when I was living with my parents, they said I was to marry Zinzibar. I didn't want to marry some guy I never met, So said no to his face and he must've held a grudge. That was another reason I left too. He he...."

"So all of this was just a way to get anger off his back?"

"I guess."

"AND! I have your dearest friends!" Gita yelled. Zinzibar moved a rock to reveal Katara and Aang passed out in a rock cage.

"Give them back!" Toph screamed.

"Only if you marry me." Zinzibar said.

"NO!" Toph yelled her throat now hurting like crazy. Toph swiftly moved her foot to the right and Gita was held to the wall. "Now let all of us free and she won't die."

"Yeah right I don't even care about her. I just kept her boyfriend hostage so she would work for me. Go ahead and crush her, see what I care." Zinzibar answered.

"Why you!" Gita said. "If I could move right now I would burn you to a shred!"

"Wait a second you're the people I heard talking in this cave! You could see all along!!" Toph said.

"Nice work Einstein!" Zinzibar said sarcastically.

"I don't see why anybody would want to marry you, you're so mean and don't appreciate what people do, I can see why I didn't want to marry you." Toph explained very passionately and emotionally.

"Okay? So what? Well I'll be right back I need my drink so I can enjoy the show of all of you demising. Oh and Toph? Thanks for trapping Gita you did all the dirty work for me." Zinzibar left with a smirk on his face thinking he won.

"We have to get out of here!" Gita said.

"I have a plan." Sokka said. "But I am going to need help."

"Anything!" Gita said.

"Okay. Toph let Gita go. Now Gita get us out of here." Everybody did what they were told, but Toph got out of her trap herself. "Now Gita stand right there and when he comes back I want you to say something mean, the most likely reaction would be that he will try to hit you with earth bending. Then we make a giant slingshot with these earth kingdom tapestries. Toph will put a rock in place. Then when he is distracted with Gita we will shoot the rock at him! Okay? Everybody understand the plan?" Toph and Gita nodded like Siamese twins. Zinzibar came back to three freed slaves.

"Hey jerk face, Bet you can't hit me three times in a row!" Gita yelled at Zinzibar.

"Why you!" Zinzibar yelled angrily back.

Zinzibar was just about to bang Gita so hard she would tunnel into the core of the earth, but he decided to do something that would hurt her even more. Zinzibar threw it at her boyfriend's cage.

"NO!" Gita screamed as tears flew everywhere. Gita ran over to it and wept. Then Zinzibar through another rock at Toph.

"Can I get a box of hugs, Mom?" Toph said crazily.

"Sokka! I know how to get vengeance. On both of our loves." Gita said.

"What? Toph and I don't love each other!" Sokka defended.

"Come on Sokka I know you like her, you guys look at each other so romantically. Whenever I came to you know, do what I did, I really didn't want to break you two up. I just wish my boyfriend would be that romantic." Gita explained.

"Gita, when your day comes you will get what you want. Now what is your plan?" Sokka asked.

"Throw me in your sling shot and I will hit him with fire!" Gita half whispered.

"Okay..." Sokka guessed. Sokka shot Gita and ran over to Toph. "Toph!"

"Hey Zinzibar look over here!" Gita called, and landed right on him. She didn't even have to use fire.

"Let's call the police!" Gita said. Some Dai Lee agents came and took Zanzibar away. Gita didn't go, because she was counted as a hostage and she got that romantic moment, Sokka may have told her boyfriend to. Toph and Sokka became boyfriend girlfriend. Everybody went back to their normal life. So it turns out everybody got their perfect ending after all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Did you like it????? Please review!!!! Sorry it took so long for an update!!!! I had the deadly case of MAJOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Writer's block. Once again, Give me a R-E-V-I-E-W, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
